falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bobbi No-Nose
|refid = }} Bobbi No-Nose is a corrupt mobster living in Goodneighbor in 2287. She initially is found inside her hideout. Background A self-proclaimed "legitimate" businesswoman operating out of Goodneighbor, every place Bobbi sets up shop in soon becomes her base of operations.Fallout 4 loading screens: "Bobbi No-Nose is a small-time operator with big-time plans. Every place she sets up shop inevitably turns into a base of operations." She, while her influence is small, is a highly ambitious woman, not like the chem dealers and petty thieves in town. Recently, No-Nose is preparing to pull off a large heist in Mayor Hancock's strongroom in the NH&M Freight Depot to the southwest. She has a long history of trouble with the ghoul and aims to get back at him by breaking into his property and stealing anything of value.Bobbi's place terminal entries; Bobbi's terminal, Rant Through a spy she planted within the raider gang in the Massachusetts State House, Bobbi managed to acquire an accurate map of the Boston underground, created by a city official before the Great War.Bobbi's place terminal entries; Bobbi's terminal, Recon Notes To recruit diggers for her project, the Big Dig, and further her vendetta against Hancock, Bobbi passes it off as a scheme to get revenge on Mayor McDonough for banishing her kind from Diamond City. The target is supposedly a secret strongroom located directly beneath the mayor's office, which Bobbi claims is home to a huge stash, containing thousands of caps, a large cache of weapons and other valuable loot. She promises her staff caps and a share of the spoils when the job is done. For months, work is slow and the project has barely progressed. In fact, the miners are soon driven off by mirelurks by the time the Survivor arrives, having accepted Bobbi's job. This in turn makes them her new gun. To help expedite the excavation, she has them get her old tech expert, Mel, from the Diamond City lockup by whatever means the Sole Survivor sees fit. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * After completion of the quest, player character interaction with Bobbi ceases. Once the player character or Bobbi leaves the shared cell, she is disabled. Upon enabling, her route is directed back to the first place one meets her, and Mel follows her. When she is at her destination, she stands in place and is unable to be spoken to by the player character. Leaving the shared cell will always disable her, because she is scripted to be disabled after completion of the quest. * If the player character leaves after talking to her when John Hancock sends them to kill her, they will lose the location of her hideout: Hawthorne Estate. If one needs to find it, it is just south of Andrew station. The station is between Gwinnett Brewery and the South Boston military checkpoint, an area a bit west of The Castle. * Bobbi's level scales with the player character and has an abnormally high amount of health (on par with Coursers or Conrad Kellogg), but has zero armor. Appearances Bobbi appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Bobbi will become hostile immediately after paying her, attacking both the player character and Mel. Mel still cannot die, but Bobbi can be killed. This will be triggered if one is wearing equipment with the targeting HUD perk when entering the Stronghold. * Although she is a ghoul, she is attacked by feral ghouls during The Big Dig side quest. ** In the console, use to bypass this bug. * Even if Bobbi is killed at the NH&M Freight Depot during The Big Dig, her corpse can still be found at the Hawthorne Estate a few in-game days later. Gallery FSO UI C ShopIcon Bobbi-No-nose.png|Bobbi's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare babi.png|Bobbi's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Goodneighbor characters es:Bobbi Sin Napia ru:Безносая Бобби uk:Безноса Боббі